


I'm Movin' On

by powerfisto



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Gay in the Mojave, M/M, Spies Falling In Love, True Love, Wartime Romance, What's More Romantic Than Asking Your Boyfriend to Kill You?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9831173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerfisto/pseuds/powerfisto
Summary: An unlikely romance, two spies more used to pumping the other for information than expressing real emotion, comes to a sudden halt. As the Battle for the Hoover Dam draws closer, Aulus and Klay, men on opposite sides of a looming war, deeply in love, finally confront the realities of their situation. Written for the Atomic Wrangler Kink Meme.





	

Always at night, always in secret that's how these meetings, rituals almost, always were conducted. It wasn’t as if they couldn't meet in the daylight, in fact they did frequently, but that was work. All affection was a subtle play for power in the light, two men on opposite sides fighting for the honor of their people. However, in shadow of the night they could drop all pretense and just be two gentlemen callers delighting in the feeling of one another. 

Isn't that the reality of a spy, though? Playing with a person’s emotions in such a way even the most loyal could turn traitor until it all came tumbling down into real feelings? Aulus let it sink in. 

Perhaps it wasn’t the reality of a good spy per se, but isn't that a matter of opinion really? He found he could argue that spinning a web of lies so sweet, so real that even the one selling them became ensnared was talent in and of itself. That was just foolish pride speaking of course, deep down he knew if these meeting ever came out in the open he would be labeled a traitor, die a coward’s death for abandoning the word of Caesar. 

Such was life in times of war— and, for those fortunate enough to be blessed into a life of Mars’ will, life always, but he supposed they were the stronger for it. 

Nevermind it though, these were thoughts for the hazy light of the early morning, trivial nagging to bother him as he rushed to his rented room and lay in bed until work began, always pretending his nights were spent there. No those thoughts, always present, weren't to sully this imagined world where they were two men free of any bonds than to each other. A soft smile spread as the dim light of the shack, their shack, came into view. He knew he would pay for his crimes, but the thought of his lover made it all seem worth it.

He gave a soft rap to the door, a code and a promise, swelling with joy as he was hurried in. Klay, beautiful and serene, seemed like a dream. In the dull light he looked handsome, almost seemed a shame to have given himself over to war with such a pretty face, could have made a mountain just standing in Vegas. Large arms pulled him closer into warmth, pressing him against a hard chest and soft middle he loved. The life of the Legion didn't allow for men to grow soft until death, but it seemed a shame with how inviting it made Klay. Though a shame, he knew that was the exact reason why. Inviting was weak, and weakness was death.

It didn't matter now though, he thought trying harder to focus on the moment. Aulus wrapped his arms around his partner, sinking deeper into the embrace burying into Klay’s neck and beginning to nuzzle, causing a small titter. He was always such a ticklish one, and he was so sweet when he squirmed in delight.

“Do you know how much I missed you?” Aulus whispered, content to stop with his torture for now, resting his head on a shoulder and giving a tight squeeze.

“Now, how the hell you gonna say you missed me when we jus’ saw each other this morning mister? That don't seem the least bit silly to ya’?”

“You know that isn’t what I meant, that I prefer… Well, whatever this is to you and I-” He released his grip, starting to gesture wildly, flustered really, before Klay caught up his arms and pulled him back in with a cluck.

“Getting into some wartime pissing contest, I know baby. I know, but you gotta admit yous was sounding like we ain't seen each other in twenty years and you get so damn cute when yer getting all serious with me.” Klay ran a hand across Aulus’ soft, dark hair as if to calm him down. Were it anyone else Aulus wouldn't allow it, but it didn't seem fair to take away even the littlest touch. Love is a weakness, they say.

“So…” Klay began and meandered off, still petting his hair as though it were his only tie to reality. It didn't take an expert in reading a person to tell there was something on his partners mind, but one to broach the subject perhaps. 

“Baby, I know we ain’t supposed to talk nothin’ more serious than how we’re feelin’ an all, but the storms a’comin and that… It makes shit a lil too real to ignore.” Aulus looked up at him hard eyes, foolish man, _his_ foolish man, was the one who wanted the separation in the first place and here he was shattering the whole illusion of normalcy. 

“Baby… look Aulus you know I love you. You know it weren't play acting from the first fuckin’ moment, you knew I was a goddamn fool fer you...” Aulus caught his tongue before chiding Klay for the language, knew it wasn’t the time. This was important for them.

“And I you, dear heart, but where is this coming from?” He didn't care if he sounded obtuse, they had always known the end was just around the corner it wasn’t a hidden date lost to time, some monster in the shadows waiting for its chance to leap out and take them all unsuspecting. No, war called for planning and meticulous care and there still was so much left for both sides to prepare to suggest the battle was here was preposterous.

“I don't know about you angel, but by the time you needle something outta me it's five years outta date. Battle ain't waiting on us, she’s hungry and she's coming sooner than you seem ta think.” Klay pressed a kiss to the top of Aulus’ head letting himself stay there, taking in the smell of sweat and old world soaps that always seemed so out of place on the legionnaire. 

“It can't be, you and I both know there are too many plans to put into motion for anything but minor skirmishes masquerading as great battles,” He was steadfast in his denial, despite his lover's position, that these profligate dogs could be moving things faster than will of Mars. 

“Baby doll, you know it deep down like I know it. The winds of change are a blowin’ and it smells like blood, death, and defeat. I don't want it, I don't fucking want that life no matter what the fuck I said when I joined up. We ain't gotta be a part of it if we don't want, you ever think about that?”

His lover was a fool, but this wasn't charming like his conviction to profligate ways. This was traitorous talk beyond simply sharing a life with a sworn enemy, this was abandoning one’s destined place a cowardice that didn't even deserve the death a slave who outlived their worth would face. No, for the slave at least stayed their place and accepted they had lived as was meant. Running away, a luxury that was too great for him to imagine as it would never be a choice.

Aulus wrenched himself from Klay’s arms, flopping his way to their bed, sinking into the lumpy mattress with a deep sigh. Klay followed, climbing over him on the bed lightly planting a kiss on his forehead.

“I’m sorry baby, I just wondered is all. You don't gotta get all pouty, jus’ forget and pretend I was funnin’ ya.”

“Just,” Aulus sighed again, twisting his body a little. “Just get off of me and let’s lie down for a little,” Klay did as he was told, shuffling himself to the side and pulling Aulus right next to him. “Though I don't doubt you, our final battle cannot be so soon to bring you to talk of running like a scared pup.” 

“But,” and he paused trying to think of how to phrase without sounding weak. “What would it be like, what would life be like if we were to spirit ourselves away? What’s your plan with this?” Don't let him know how deeply he needed to stay with him, curious but not hopeful.

“Ain’t nothin too concrete yet, head out east. We could hunker down in Utah, know some folks who do trade out that way that’ll take on a couple'a smooth talkers like us. Hide out there for awhile tryin’ to make a living, and then head up north. Me and my mama had a farm growin’ up, so I know a bit, we could try that. Settle down, live in the middle of nowhere spending our days getting on each other's nerves and working the land. Honest living for once in our fuckin’ lives, it could be so nice.”

Aulus snuggled in close, imagining a cook fire with Klay slavering over it maybe a few little ones running around. They would have to be more like Klay, he couldn't imagine having to watch over children who took after himself. Ethereal, far off these were the dreams of the damned. The desperate hope one with no future can hold on to like a beacon in a storm. Never a reality, but close enough to cling to.

“Legion runs through Utah with some frequency, never the incompetent teams your lot runs into, it could never work.” His voice was flat. It could never work, but it was a beautiful dream for a different lifetime. 

“So then mister man, we could end up anywhere we ain't gotta go straight there, we can just walk East and see where the fuck we stop. Heard Louisiana ain't too bad if you don't mind killing critters like a cazadore and deathclaw fucked. Ain’t gotta get through too much Legion land, baby the two us are the best fucking liars there are won’t be much for us. Plus, say we got caught baby, would capture be that bad? Whose to say those cocksuckers’ll even find us that far East, huh?”

“The Legion finds those who betray it, and they pay with their life,” Aulus repositioned himself to face Klay dead on. “Outside of the Mojave we won't even get the honor of crucifixion, we will be killed like dogs and left to rot without a thought. Were it in battle, just a small one and you weren't a common casualty, you would be strung up on a cross slowly wasting away before I came to end your life with as little pain as possible. Perhaps with some luck you could end up in the arena, fighting your way through until your novelty wore off. I would watch your fights, giving you a knowing grin as you wiped the blood off your blade, but we all know it would end soon.” 

“Fuck, NCR ain’t got nothin’ on y’all if that's the case. Hell, bet if I tol’em you was a good boy right fucking now, that you always let me know just everything y’all were up to so I could pass it along to them, yer ass would get a gotdamn parade back in Shady Sands and full fucking pardon long as I kept on ya.” Klay cackled at the thought, though Aulus couldn't believe it wasn’t a joke. Did the West not value themselves enough to just take in any enemy who said ‘Sorry’, so long as they had a wealth of, by then, dreadfully out of date strategy?

“Oh sure, imagine me stuck out in NCR territory not branded a war criminal that’s rich! Sitting with a shop as a cover, and my NCR guard dog-- though everyone knows the truth, filled to the brim because they all know who I am and what I’ve done” Aulus huffed, it was childlike and bratty, a side of himself he hated. Klay’s blind belief in the bloated beast he sold himself to always brought it out, never reading into the nuance of their twisted words. 

Yes maybe they would let him live, perhaps protect his secret for anything to get them ahead in this war, but it would never be a life of peace. To be shadowed by soldiers, Klay looked at as a turncoat despite bringing a great wealth of information, was not worth it. Klay didn't deserve it, he was pure and beautiful and stood true in his ways. Aulus knew it before, but he loved this man as hard headed and wrong as he was. It did not matter to him his fate, so long as it meant Klay was safe with a chance at happiness.

The two sat in silence, tension thick in the air, the severity of their situation settling in once more. Light kisses still passed to each other, white lies that everything would be okay in the end, that this was a minor setback they could ignore. Neither of them wanted to speak, but Aulus knew he had to break it.

“Klay, if you see me at the Dam, if you see me hurt or caught in a position you know I cannot escape, will you kill me?” He said softly, avoiding his lover's eyes, more to hide the sorrow he was so ashamed of than out of guilt. It was how he always figured, no hoped, this would end. Klay was silent for a spell, Aulus almost afraid he had spoken to small to be heard.

“Ba—” His voice cracked suddenly, and Aulus could hear the wetness bubbling up in voice. “Baby, you know that ain't fair to ask me… You know I don't wanna hurt ya, that would kill me.” Aulus felt a small tear fall onto his arm, not his, but that still didn't help with the gnawing in the pit of his stomach. 

“You know I would die before I let fuckin’ anybody touch you, but if I see you and I couldn't fucking help you I would give you that peace.” He finally said, solid in his resolve. Aulus pressed a kiss to Klay’s cheek, far too chaste and sweet for the reasoning. It stayed like that for a little bit, nothing but soft, reverent kisses along Klay’s jaw to ground him.

“If any other man touches you on that field, and I cannot save you, if you ask it of me I will be your end as well.” That was all that needed to be said, as the two moved to hold each other. This was not a night for passion, to be corrupted by lust, but a night to cling to hope and the overwhelming feeling of love the two seemed to have found along the way. 

The hours passed, silent and soft, Klay sliding under a ragged blanket readying himself for sleep, giving Aulus that pleading look he always did, begging him to stay. With a false show of annoyance, for the first time in their whole year together, Aulus climbed under it himself. He watched as his love, the only one he had truly known, drifted off into sleep, his tense body finally relaxing for the first time in ages. 

It was last thing he had wanted to see, truly, that angelic face finally free of worry. He gave a soft stroke to Klay’s face, a test to see if he was truly asleep. Satisfied with the lack of response he set about his true business.

Slowly he crept from the bed, crawling to the bag he’d dropped haphazardly by the doorframe, placing an array of gifts out on the ground. Little things to remind Klay of their times together, trinkets and tokens to keep him in his mind. It was selfish really, wanting to always be a memory, a ghost of a lover long past left to haunt. Love was selfish though, he thought with a long sigh wondering just how he had gotten here.

It wasn’t as if Aulus had wanted to do this, if anything he wanted to shake his love awake take him up on whatever idiotic plan the man came up with, but it was a sense of duty that kept him going forward. He was as loyal a dog as Klay, and his master had barked a command. Back to Flagstaff, leave at dawn and ready more of the troops for their inevitable victory. The longer he dwelt upon it, the more hollow it seemed. He gazed at the spread on the ground, all sentimentality and careless whispers of affection, and a light smile spread. Enough to show he truly did care.

Gently Aulus set himself back on the mattress, not wanting to rouse his sleeping lover. Staring down at the crumpled paper in front of him, one last show of softness in him, he began to write. A disjointed letter, everything he felt out on the line out there plain and simple. To show his heart on his sleeve was the least he could do for the man who had fundamentally changed him before leaving him as he did so many others. The page, a smear of ink and tears, was tenderly tucked underneath a discarded boot, immediately noticeable but enough to cause too much suspicion.

A final kiss to Klay’s brow, tender and sweet, was the last gift Aulus had to give. He tried not to look back as he readied himself, gathering his things to leave. A soft ‘I love you’, the last words on his lips leaving a bitter taste for more time than he could tell.

Sometimes you must give away the ones you love, but it does not change how one feels.

**Author's Note:**

> An extremely indulgent "happy" AU for another work still in progress. Let me know how you feel about it, and if you would like to hear more from these two!


End file.
